Midnight Escapades
by Koori Arashi
Summary: Strange, very strange... nameless characters who can talk to White Blaze... you figure it out.


**

Midnight escapades

**  
By Koori Arashi 

Okay, people. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE be nice. This is my first fan fic... & I don't think it makes any sense. Maybe some else can explain it to me, because I sure can't. Enjoy. I think.

A warm darkness wrapped around the Koji household as midnight echoed across Japan. It was a night of peace and calm ~ all the Ronins slept peacefully in their beds. But it was also a night of the mischievous unknown ~ smokey clouds coiled about a harvest moon, casting shadow into the light and light into shadows. Nothing was certain, not even the dark orb which hovered over the mansion and exploded into light and nothingness. Icy shards fell to the earth to take new form. Humanoid form. A silent creature with a purpose. A purpose of scientific and mortal importance to her people.

Silently the figure rose to a crouch and inspected the building. Feline eyes took in the wide windows, a trellised wall, flat roof and other easy access features. The wind shifted, twisting shadows, and as the darkness resettled, the creature leapt and faded into a second story window.

Immediately below the window, the living shadow encountered a bed. Cautiously, she crept along its edge to stare at a male's face that was obscured by hair as black as her own. She grinned crazily, thinking, _ Helloooooo, human. Sleeping ok? hehehehehe! Not for long._ The creature reached out to stroke his face, when Ryo suddenly turned on his side, whipping his left arm out and around. The girl squealed as she flew through the air and gracelessly crashed into a pile of fur on the ground. Wild black eyes met enraged tiger blue as Ryo muttered, "Gu to slleeep Bl-aze. I'm tir-ed." Then the boy turned over and fell back into oblivious sleep. But his soft snoring did little to lessen the tension between Tiger and intruder.

The female cowered, frozen in terror as White Blaze stood, towering over her. His mind-voice was deep and unwavering, _ What are you doing here ** child?** Have the Karoshon Plains grown so tame that the Karoni must send their children to Earth as a right of passage?_

The moon shifted, briefly illuminating the girl. Half human, half cat, her ebony fur made her fade into nothingness. Her tail twitched in fear. _ No, Ancient One. No! Nobody knows that I'm here, but..._

**_ SILENCE!!!_** White Blaze's disapproval rang in her ears. _ Why then **kitten** did you come? Do you realize what you have done!? Your foolishness has just put your people in mortal ** danger?** What were you..._

White Blaze would have ranted on for hours, had the shadowy girl not stammered, _ The-they're dying!_

The tiger jerked back in alarm, _ What do you mean?_ Ryo of Wildfire sensed the tension in the room and muttered restlessly as he turned over in his sleep. White Blaze waited until his human had stopped fidgeting, before hissing, _ Come, we must speak of this._ The tiger then led the way down through the house to the kitchen where he whirled and glared at the girl. _ Now, talk!_

The cat-girl nervously inspected her claws as she whispered, _ Well, ummmmm, nobody's ** dying, **really..._ White Blaze's growled warning sent her tripping backwards, _** They're sick! They're sick!** Well, the old people are. _

The tiger's tail flicked in annoyance, _ Get to the point, girl. _

_ Well..._ The cat-girl took a deep breath and then in one thought-breath said, _ A sickness came nine moons ago, nobody thought anything about it, at first... But it wasn't natural, nobody could be that happy ** all the time!** The old ones, they would just sing and sing and sing, all the time. Really badly too..._

White Blaze suppressed the urge to bite her. He had the sinking feeling that she was like little human he knew; a male who had an annoying whine and a tendency to skateboard over his precious tail. The tiger slowly counted to ten, and then, in a disturbingly calm mind-voice asked, _ Kitten. How old are you?_

_ huh?_ She was still caught up in the horror throes of her tale to understand.

_ How many seasons have you seen that have made you so... panicky?_

_Hmmmmmmmmm. Let me think... two seasons a year at three moons a season makes 54 by 3 by 2, times distance travel... one, carry the three power of seven..._

_Your **age,** child. How old are you?_

_I'm 9. And you?_ White Blaze face faulted. _ KOOOOOOL!!!! Do that again, Ancient!_ But when the tiger burried his head beneath his paws, the girl took up her story once again; _... and then the younger adults got sick too, but it was worse. They lost all their fur and turned green and **purple.** EWWWWWWWWWW! Green I can stand, but ** purple** * shudders * Noooooo, it's bad. Anyway, the adults all began changing into giant lizard-thingys and sang all the time. It was ** baaadddddddd.**_

White Blaze groaned. _Listen, furball. Is there a **reason** why you came to Earth, or did you want to talk me to death?_

His sarcasm was lost on the little Karoni. _ Wow! You can die from talking? Weird.... But anyways, I came 'cause I didn't get sick. None of us little 'uns did. And when the elders began harmonizing "I Love You," * shudders * we ran away. Any sane kitten would. But they followed us screaming, 'Come back special friends.' And 'cause I'm the biggest and strongest of the little 'uns they told me to come to Earth to find the GOLDEN ONE! He can save us!_

Just then the light flicked on and half-asleep Kento stumbled into the kitchen. He starred bleary eyed at the two, "Hey, Blaze. Whoooo's 'he la-dy-friend?" Then yawning loudly he turned his back on the pair and opened the fridge. When Kento stuck his head inside, White Blaze leap into action. He charged the cat-girl and sent her sprawling into Kento's legs, who collapsed on top of her. The girl shrieked and scrambled out of the kitchen. A dazed Kento sat-up only to be knocked down again as White Blaze leapt onto his chest. With little birdies flying around his head, Kento decided he didn't like this dream and went back to sleep. White Blaze nodded to himself as Kento began snoring like a chainsaw and wandered after the Karoni girl. 

He found her licking her wounds and glaring sullenly at the kitchen _Thanks alot Ancient One. You made the big monster fall on me.... YOu MEaNiE!!_

_ It was your own fault. So, why ** Earth. **_

The girl starred at him in horror, _You're infected too! Earth sings into the air and sometimes on Karoni we see horrible, horrible pictures. Of a dancing purple lizard that sings even worse than the elders..._

White Blaze rolled his eyes _ You mean Barney._ Processing the thought, _ You mean the Karoni are turning into BARNEY!!!!????_

When the cat-girl shrugged and pulled out a stredded Barney doll. _ The littler 'uns were gett'ng cranky so I gave 'em this to chew on 'till I could bring 'em the Golden One's sacrifice._

The tiger knocked the Karoni on her back and shoved his nose in her startled face, _ What **SACRIFICE?!?**_

_ ... his... the, um his fur?_

White Blaze starred at her for a second and then began to laugh manically. _ Kitten, you're a pain in the tail, but come with me... I know you're GOLDEN ONE._

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ The Next Morning ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

-- hmmmmmmmmm, we'll have french toast aand eggs over easy with cream and strawber -- Cye Mouri wandered downstairs mentally planning breakfast when he encountered the chaos of the night before...

"BLOODY HELL! My KITCHEN! Kento, you're dead!" With that he whipped up one of the many frying pans that had been scattered across the floor and slid-walked after the hastily retreating Kento. In larger boy had no idea how he had woken-up in the kitchen surrounded by pots, pans, and open food containers, but he really, really did not want to tell that to Cye. So he ran. Like any sane human would do.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Upstairs ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Ryo had been on the edge of waking for hours, but never quite made it. That is until Cye's warcries outside and the huge *BAMB!* of Kento falling down the stairs knocked him to awareness. Muttering about psycho wards, and absently rubbing a huge bruise on his left arm, the Ronin of Wildfire stumbled to the bathroom where he encountered yet _ another _ shock.

The illustrious Sage Date stood in front of the mirror with a look of incredulous horror on his face. He turned and looked at Ryo; his violet eyes were dilated and his breathing raspy and uneven. Slowly he turn back to the mirror choked and let out a scream that shook Japan, "MYYYYYYYYY HAIR!!!!" And then Sage Date passed out cold.

White Blaze padded into the bathroom and inspected the Date boy around his human's legs. The tiger chuckled to himself, realizing what a thorough job the Karoni had done. Not only was Sage bald, but she had also shaved off his eye brows, and all the hair on his arms and legs.

Snickering the giant cat walked away _ Well, I did tell her to sacrifice all that she wanted..._


End file.
